Jigglypuff VS Kirby
by littleangel123
Summary: Jigglypuff challenges Kirby to a fight...For Meta Knight's affections! Who will win? Don't get upset of the couples!


Jigglypuff vs. Kirby

It was a peaceful day in the Smash Mansion everyone was having a good time talking to each other until there was an awful arguement going on in the living room.

"Poyo ,poyo, poyo! (Hiya Jigglypuff!)" Kiby greeted. Jigglypuff had a angry face.

"Jiggly, puff, puff, jigglypuff! (I don't like you!)" Jigglypuff yelled.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo? (Woah! What's the matter?)" Kirby said.

"Puff, puff, jigglypuff! (You stay away from Meta Knight!)" Jigglypuff puffed.

"Poyo? (Why?)" Kirby asked.

"Jigglypuff, jigglypuff, jiggly, jiggly! (Because little pink of fun, he's mine!) Jigglypuff said. Meta Knight who was reading the newspaper peeked out.

"Huh? What's going on, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked Kirby.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo? (I have no clue.)" Kirby answered.

"Jigglypuff, jiggly, puff jiggly, puff, puff! (I have a better chance of getting Meta Knight cause I'm a girl and you're gay!)" Jigglypuff spat. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh Jigglypuff...You just pushed him off the edge..." Setsuko said.

"Jigglypuff! (Shut up!)"

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Hey! you don't do that to my friends and plus calling me gay isn't a nice word!)" Kirby yelled.

"Jigglypuff? Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly. (Says who? It fits you fine.)" Jigglypuff scoffed.

"But I don't, I like Kirby because he's kind and strong! Besides, gay also means happy according to the dictionary." Meta Knight said reading the dictonary section of the newspaper.

" Jiggly, jiggly. jiggly puff, puff, puff, jiggly. (Not in my dictionary. It means a guy who likes another guy, who wears girl clothes and acts like a girl.)" Jigglypuff said.

"Can't we just agree to disagree?" Setsuko asked.

"Jiggly! (No!)"

"Poyo! (No!)"

"Yes!" Meta Knight said. Everyone stared at him, then he hid in his newspaper.

"Okay, can't we just do a fair competion?" Red asked. Setsuko frowned. She whispered something, then Red sweatdropped and slapped himself in the forehead in embaressment.

"Oh..."

"Jiggly! Jigglypuff, puff, puff! Puff, puff, puff(Fine! We shall have a brawl! whoever wins will get Meta Knight and Meta Knight will brawl too!)" Jigglypuff declared.

"OH HECK NO! I can't brawl even if my body cast is gone, I have broken hands" Meta Knight said as he took off his gloves revealing two bandage wrapped hands. Then he put his gloves back on.

"Sorry...He can't brawl for a year. Which really sucks for him, sorry for my angry laser blasting." Setsuko remarked. Jigglypuff casted a glare at Setsuko.

"Jigglypuff, jigglypuff, jigglypuff! (Since Meta Knight can't fight, you brawl!" Jigglypuff demanded. Then Blastoise came out of her Poke ball.

"Blast, blastoise, blastoise, blastoise, blastoise, blast, blast! (Even if master destroyed Meta Knight, doesn't mean you should force her to battle!)" Blastoise prostested, then went back to her poke ball.

"Jiggly...(Dang...)"

"You guys should fight with out anyone else, just you two." Shinobu suggested.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo! (Sure! Even though I don't want to fight!)" Kirby said.

"Jiggly! Jiggly, jiggly, jiggly! (Good! We shall fight at the Halberd!)" Jigglypuff announced.

"Okay, then, I'll transport you there. Go into the stage room now." Master Hand said. Jigglypuff and Kirby ran to the Stage Room. Master Hand flew right behind them. Everyone gathered around the screen to see the battle. Jigglypuff started on the left side and Kirby on the right.

"This is going to be good..." Marth said.

"Tell-a me about it." Mario commented.

"But I love-" Meta Knight got interrupted by Setsuko.

"I need to jump in the stage! Not to fight, but to restrain them before somebody dies." Setsuko said as she jumped in the stage room.

"Wait for me!" Meta Knight shouted as he jumped along.

"NO! WAIT! You're not fit to fight yet!" Master Hand yelled. But, they were transported with Kirby and Jigglypuff.

In the Living Room..

"SHOOT!" Red screamed.

"What is wrong?" Shinobu asked.

"Setsuko can't fight!"

"Why not?"

"She broke a foot."

"How?"

"She fell off the window of her room, when I was passing by, then I caught her, but not her legs. It caused major impact on her foot that she can't run, though she has a foot cast."

"Oh..." Shinobu said.

At the Halberd...

"Poyo? Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo? (What? I thought you two are injured?)" Kirby said confused.

"We are not here to fight! We are here to stop this! I know who Meta Knight likes!" Setsuko said.

"Jiggly, Jiggly! (Later, Kirby!)" Jigglypuff said, ignoring Setsuko's comment. Jigglypuff punched Kirby on the stomach, then Kirby got up and tried to punch Jigglypuff, but by mistake, he punched Meta Knight.

"Ouch."

"Poyo! (Sorry!)" Kirby shouted.

"It's fine! No harm done!" Meta Knight said.

"I don't get it. You are hurt, but you said 'No harm done!'" Setsuko said.

"What I meant is I'm not mad and it doesn't hurt much." Meta Knight explained. Jigglypuff lunged at Kirby and kicked him 6 times before he fell to the ground. Setsuko just stood there suprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KIRBY? YOU'RE NOT LIKE LUCARIO! GET UP!" Setsuko started to scream at Kirby. Meta Knight walked to Setsuko and slapped her hard. Everyone gasped.

"Have faith on Kirby, and don't you yell at Kirby like that. Kirby is strong and you know that." Meta Knight scolded. Setsuko stared at him wide-eyed and really scared and surprised.

"Ok...Best wishes for you, I'm outta here. You're the one who can solve this and you gotta do it fast. Good luck..." Setsuko said quietly (Note: She left because she knew Meta Knight has to deal it himself because he's in the middle, not her). She killed herself by jumping off the stage. Jigglypuff saw how Setsuko died.

"Jiggly, jigglypuff, puff, puff, puff. (That is the most ridiculous death I've ever seen.)" Jigglypuff laughed.

"POYOOO! (SETSUKOOO!)" Kirby yelled. Kirby hammered Jigglypuff and punched her. Jigglypuff got up weakly.

"Jigglypuff? Jiggly, puff, puff? (What? How did you get so strong?)" Jigglypuff said.

"Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (You made fun of my friend and you are not getting away with this!)" Kirby said while throwing a Bomb-omb at Jigglypuff. Meta Knight was muttering something under his breath.

"_I wish Setsuko was here still...Because, their rivalry won't stop, and it may last forever. I just gotta do something, but how? They just can't stop fighting." _Meta Knight muttered. Then, he finally got an idea (insert light bulb), but he had to wait for the right timing. Jigglypuff sadly...Dodged the Bomb-omb and started singing her lullabye. Kirby and Meta Knight fell in a deep sleep. Jigglypuff grabbed a Home-Run bat and swung it at Kirby, beating him down. Meta Knight woke up by the moment he heard Kirby cry. He knew it was time to stop this ever growing feud between Jigglypuff and Kirby. Then, he put his hand on his strap of his mask.

At the Living room...

"EVERYBODY! GET THE CAMERAS!" Shinobu yelled.

Back to the Battle...

"POYO, POYO, POYO, POYO! (WHAT ARE YOU DOING!)" Kirby screamed. Meta Knight, pulled the strap, then his oh-so-scary mask fell off his face revealing a handsome blue Kirby. The audience cheered really loud that SOMEBODY HAD TO COVER THEIR EARS! (that was me who covered my ears! Not Setsuko! Me, moi, myself, and I! The person who is narrating!) Kirby stared at Meta Knight, blushing so hard that his whole body matches the color of his shoes. Jigglypuff gasped having tints of blush. Meta Knight smirked, then SOMEBODY THREW HIM A LOLLYPOP STRAIGHT BEHIND HIM! He caught it with one hand and without turing around! THAT IS SO AWESOME!

"Poyo...Poyo, poyo...Poyo...(Meta-Kun...You're so...Wow...)" Kirby said.

"So...What do you think?" Meta Knight said licking the lollipop nice and slowly.

At the Living room...

"STUPID META KNIGHT! KIRBY ALREADY SAID IT, DUMMY!" Setsuko said with head bandages, crutches, a bloody gauze on her stomach and arm casts.

"Calm down, Setsuko, you made your injuries worse thanks to that horrible fall you made." Red said applying another gauze on her stomach.

"Whatever...It didn't hurt that much!"

"Don't move! The injuries are worsening!"

"I don't care if it worsens! You could of used my medicines from my bag!"

"No, I like doing this better!"

"0.o?"

"Forget what I said, just stay still, I might hurt you." Red said as was removing her bandages, gauzes and casts carefully.

"So, I'm going to be on a WHEELCHAIR!" Setsuko said.

"Of course! and I volenteered to push you around." Red snickered.

"Oh, dang..."

At the Halberd!

"OMG! Crazy, would you look at that! Is that Meta Knight? Because he looks like Kirby!" Master Hand said in the intercom. Crazy only nodded, and then fainted. Kirby was starting to hesitate. (Kirby can do english when thinking)

_"OMG, OMG, OMG! META-KUN IS SO...HOT!"_ Kirby thought dreamily. Meta Knight lunged at Kirby, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Everyone 'aww'ed and cheered. Strangely...They threw roses. Kirby and Meta Knight were too busy staring at each others eyes that they didn't notice Jigglypuff snuck up to them, holding a smart bomb. Meta Knight saw what Jigglypuff was going to do, then pushed Kirby out of the the way let the smart bomb hit him, then Meta Knight was eliminated. Kirby's eyes widen. Then anger boiled inside him. Then he spotted a smash ball, Jigglypuff spotted it too. They both fought for the ball that contains their full power. Kirby, jumped on Jigglypuff's head and then destroyed it, letting the power seep into him. Then Kirby, summoned a cooking pot, and it gobled every item, including Jigglypuff in sight then Kirby letted the pot simmer a bit, then food flew out and Jigglypuff flew out of stage. KIRBY WON! HURRAY! HURRUH!

At the Living room...

"Hurray! Kirby won! Now he got Meta Knight! Now Meta Knight...When's the wedding?" Sonic cheered. Then Meta Knight cut Sonic's quils about 1/2.

"Say something else and I wil cut YOU in half." Meta Knight threatened.

"Okay! I'll shut up!" Sonic said. Kirby came back to the room with a necklace that has the letter 'K' on it. Meta Knight looked at it.

"Poyo! Poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo, poyo! (Hi! I got this as a victory present from Setsuko!)" Kirby said gleefully. Then Setsuko came holding Jigglypuff and Red pushing her.

"Remember Red, she's your responsibility...You take good care of her, protect her no matter what! She's cripple. She can't defend herself." Master Hand reminded to Red.

"I know, I know..." Red said.

"I realized something! Jigglypuff was poisoned. So that's why she was being love strucked and so, I used a medicine to remove it. Now she is back to normal!" Setsuko explained. Jigglypuff awoke, then jumped out of Setsuko's lap and looked around.

"Jiggly? Jigglypuff, jiggly, puff, jiggly, jiggly, jiggly, jiggly... (What? I do not like Meta Knight, but I like...)" Jigglypuff said.

"Hope it's chocolate pudding, hope it's chocolate pudding!" Link pleaded.

"JIGGLYPUFF! (SETSUKO!)" Jigglypuff said. Setsuko slapped herself on the forehead so hard, her head was bleeding.

"So close...Almost. Almost worked..." Setsuko said.

"Must have gave her the wrong medicine." Red muttered.

"Red, step on it." Setsuko said. Red stepped on it alright, but Jigglypuff's foot. Then, Jigglypuff started to glare at Red.

"Jiggly, puff! PUFF, PUFF, PUFF! (I don't like you, YOU MUST DIE SO I CAN HAVE MY SETSUKO!)" Jigglypuff screamed.

"I MEAN SPEED UP!" Setsuko screamed. Red sped up to the exit and ran out the door.

"JIGGLYPUFF, JIGGLYPUFF! (WAIT FOR ME!)" Jigglypuff yelled holding a butcher's knife and followed them.

The end! I think...

I hope you like it! There might be a sequel and I won't tell you about it! SEE YA!

**littleangel123**: I do not own anything except Shinobu and Setsuko. If I did, Meta Knight and Kirby would have been dating WHICH THEY SHOULDA BEEN DOING IN THE GAME! Okay, I admit it, I threw the lollypop. It was sweet lemon flavoured! I hate lemons but it's sweet. But I might have a hard time to make a sequel, because of 'The Return of Tabuu DELETED SCENES' I need help! If you can private message me! Please do! Thank you for reading! Do not flame me because it took me for 2 weeks of restless nites (I meant till 11:30). Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
